


Anoint the Body

by slowerforbetter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Male Solo, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Religious Guilt, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, this is just self indulgent nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowerforbetter/pseuds/slowerforbetter
Summary: Hawke has agreed to become a chaste lay-sister of the chantry so that she may marry Sebastian Vael under Andraste's gaze. However, there are rites that must be performed before such a position can be achieved.





	1. Chapter 1

“By taking this vow, you lay your body for the Maker and give it up to Him,” Sebastian recited as he meandered around the Chantry bath. Gone were his white armor and warm smile. In their stead he wore the robes of a Chantry brother and a look of concentration. His eyes wandered the statues of the saints with reverence as he spoke.

  
“Your body shall be anointed, as was Andraste's, that you may rise as she in service to the Maker,” Sebastian continued. He looked to the bath, a shallow pool fed by a fountain of Andraste. At its center was an altar to the Maker, and knelt in prayer before it was Marian Hawke, bare in body and spirit alike.

  
Sebastian had frozen at the sight of Marian's body when she first stripped to enter the bath. He knew she was strong; a warrior like her had to be. But he could not have imagined the beauty of her legs and back as they flexed to lower her slowly into the bath. Her skin was paler under her armor and crossed with scars, some newer than others. He remembered the one on her shoulder, where an assassin's knife had narrowly missed her neck not months before. His eyes fell from her shoulder to her chest, then to the curve of her hips and— Maker, enough of that. He averted his gaze.

  
He looked on her again now as he approached the bath. Her hair, dampened by the water from the fountain, clung to her neck, and her shoulders glistened with droplets. Her skin was turning red from the heat of the water. Sebastian removed his shoes and stepped into the bath. The bottoms of his leggings quickly soaked up water as he moved to stand across the altar from Marian.

  
“Rise, Marian Hawke,” Sebastian ordered. Marian finished her prayer and looked up at Sebastian as she stood. There was something divine in the way she looked, vulnerable and devout, and Sebastian nearly gasped. The Maker should be so lucky as to have her.

  
Sebastian quietly cleared his throat. “Lay now upon the altar.”

  
Marian obeyed without a word. To see her lying so close before him… this rite was as much a test of Sebastian's restraint as anything else, he knew.

  
“Let the Maker reach her through me…”  
He picked up the bottle of anointing oil.

  
“Let Andraste find home in her heart…”  
He poured a line of oil from her neck to nethers.

  
“And let every inch be cleansed.”

  
Marian watched him through fluttering lashes. Sebastian watched as her breath quickened at the cool oil’s touch, but, dutifully, she did not move. Sebastian began calling the Chant of Light as he brushed a hand across Marian’s neck to spread the oil. Her skin was hot to the touch, a combination of the water, her natural body heat, and perhaps… anticipation. He shook his head, and placed a hand on either side of her neck, working the oil into her skin with his thumbs. Marian closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch. He lifted her head and cleared her hair from her neck.

  
Sebastian trailed one thumb up under her jaw and allowed himself, just for a moment, to smile at her. He gently worked his hands up to her cheeks, and paused the Chant. When she opened her eyes, he planted a soft kiss on her half-parted lips. The smell of the oil, thick with Embrium and Andraste’s Grace, filled his nose. “Join Me in heaven and sorrow no more.” Sebastian finished the verse against her lips before pulling away. Marian’s eyes fluttered closed again, and her lips tugged up into a small smile.

  
Sebastian took a breath and resumed the Chant.

 

He moved now to her clavicle. He spread the oil across her collarbones, the muscles of her shoulders, and down her arms. Her skin was covered in goosebumps, surely as much from his touch as from the cold. He could feel her muscles shifting slightly as she held herself back from moving.

  
He returned his hands to her chest. He trailed his fingers down through the oil that had gathered between her breasts, and even in that light touch he felt her heart beating rapidly. His own pulse picked up as he cupped one of her breasts in his hands. He found himself setting his jaw as he massaged the soft flesh. He rubbed a hand from her breast to her side, covering the skin of her ribs in the anointing oil.

  
He was startled when his breath shook in his chest. His whole body was tense, fighting to maintain absolute control over his actions upon the woman before him. He loved her, but— Andraste’s breath!— he wanted her, and he wanted her body. He felt desire more potent than any he’d experienced since his vow of chastity, and, worst of all, he knew Marian, too, had felt this desire since they day they’d met. With her every flirtatious comment and suggestive joke, he knew she wouldn’t say no if he chose to break his vow right there on the holy altar. The love they shared was more than that, that’s why she agreed to take the vow herself, but Sebastian had to wonder if a bit of ceremony would be enough for her… or for him.

  
“For you, song-weaver, once more I will try.”  
Sebastian’s hands slid to Marian’s other breast, but this one he gripped tighter, massaged harder. He wondered vaguely if she could feel the calluses on his hands from years of archery. If they felt…

  
He swept his fingers, the ones he used to pull the bowstring, across her nipple. He stole a glance up to her face, and saw her brow was furrowed, and her teeth were sunken hard into her lip. She was evidently concentrating, but no sound had escaped her throat, nor had she moved her body an inch. “Good girl,” he breathed. She did not respond.

  
He moved lower, spreading the holy oil across her ribs, then her waist, then her hips. Her body was soft, lines crossing it from the rolls her stomach and sides sometimes formed. Still, he could feel the hardened muscle beneath the fat, and felt awe that the most powerful woman in Kirkwall, both physically and socially, had so readily made herself vulnerable to him in the name of the god he served.

  
He worked his hands down the outsides of her legs. He massaged her calves, then her feet. Then he slowly worked his way back up the insides of her legs, stopping inches shy of her privates. His gut twisted as he pulled his hand away, trailing his nails across the soft flesh. He finished the verse, then scanned up her body. It glistened with oil, and sparkled where drops of water from the fountain clung to her skin.

  
“Marian, you confessed to us and to the Maker your sins and earthly desires. You have lain in repentance, and with the holy oil your body has been washed clean of these. So as the Maker forgave mankind, the Chantry now forgives you.” Sebastian took Marian's hand and helped her down from the altar.

  
“Oooh,” Marian moaned, stretching her arms over her head. “I thought it might never end. Although,” she lifted a hand to the breast Sebastian has been rougher with. “I wonder if I wish it hadn't.”

  
Sebastian turned his gaze to the ceiling. “Maker keep me…” He cleared his throat. “You should go wash up and get dressed. Would you like me to come by tonight?”

  
“No, dear, I think I’ll spend the evening… reflecting on the things I'll be giving up in my vows.” She brushed past him to exit the bath, her hand passing at the perfect height to discover what Sebastian had been so staunchly trying to ignore. Sebastian clenched his legs, his jaw, his whole person really, to stifle a gasp when her hand made contact with his erection. Marian giggled. “Perhaps you should do the same.”

  
Before Sebastian could reply, Marian turned away and stepped out of the bath. He was sure she put more sway in her hips than normal as she retrieved her robe and towel. He watched her as she exited to the washroom, and caught the wink she threw before closing the door.

  
Sebastian waited a few moments before releasing the groan that had been building inside of him since this ordeal began. He drew it out, let it rumble in his throat as he reached into his robes and undid the tie on his pants, allowing his cock to spring free.  
Maker, when Marian had parted her legs to let him oil between them, her pussy had winked open slightly, revealing the soft, pink folds within and the trail of whitish fluid leaking out into a small puddle beneath her ass. She teased him, but he knew she had been as aroused as he. She surely wasn't joking about her “reflection” that night. His cock twitched just thinking of it.

  
He looked to the altar. The puddle was still there. He reached down to it, dipped two fingertips in it. A strand followed as he lifted his hand away, before breaking and falling thick back onto the altar. The most pious parts of him cried out, but his desire overcame his restraint, and he lifted his fingers to his lips.

  
The taste of her was salty, tangy. He'd tasted women before, but it had been many years since then, and Marian's cum was rich compared to his faded memories. A moan escaped him as he held his fingers in his mouth and brushed the tent in his robes with his free hand. He could feel his pulse in his hips, every nerve tingling with want.

  
“Maker forgive me,” he gasped, and swept his palm through the puddle. It was slick and warm, and he savored the feel of it for a moment before he reached into his robes and wrapped the crudely lubricated hand around his throbbing cock.

  
He'd gone so long without this. He had come so far. Shame sat heavy in his gut, but the perversion of it, of breaking his vow in Andraste's holy waters only turned him on more. He fell to his knees as he stroked up the length of his cock, letting the hot water wash over his thighs and tickle his balls where it soaked through his pants.

  
He pulled downward and dipped the head in the water and bent his thumb to massage the slit. He gasped at the sensation, and pressed in harder, opening the slit slightly. His cock twitched hard in his hand, and he found himself rocking his hips in time with his movements. With a shuddering breath he moved his hand back down to the base of his cock, and began fucking his hand in a slow rhythm.

  
He bit his lip and let his head fall back. He thought again of Marian's pussy, of her arousal on his hand, of what it would be like to let her ride him like she so badly wanted to. He was oblivious to his own moans echoing through the bath. The eyes of the saints watched him in disdain, but he didn't care. He was lost in the heat and the electricity of touch.

  
He could feel the knot tension building in his loins. This was his last chance. He could still stop this, retain his vow of chastity. But the pleasure was so much, his hand was as much his own precum as Marian's now.

  
“I— uhn, I can't do it. Andraste's breath, I can't,” Sebastian moaned, and clamped his finger and thumb down hard on the base of his shaft. The pain disrupted his burning arousal and jolted him back to reality. He sighed as the tension eased, and he pulled his hand away. He frowned, feeling something between relief and shame. But the ordeal was over, or would be soon. He tucked his waning erection back into his pants and laced them back up. He busied himself with cleaning the bath, and made a mental note to save time for a lot of extra prayer after supper.

  
He did not look forward to explaining this at confessional.


	2. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years since Sebastian felt the touch of a woman. Still, Marian makes him feel things he never did with Starkhaven prostitutes.

The door slam echoed throughout the Hawke estate. Sebastian saw Marian running down the stairs with sword in hand in response to the noise and called out to her.

“Sebastian!” she gasped upon spotting him. She set the blade on a shelf and hurried to meet him. “What's the matter? I don't think I've ever heard you slam a door.”

“I met with the Revered Mother,” Sebastian stated.

“... It didn’t go well, then. Come upstairs, we can talk there.”

Sebastian knew Marian's quarters. He'd spent many evenings there with her, sharing a bottle of wine or a book. He knew the smell of her perfumes mixed with the smoke that escaped the fireplace. He knew the feel of her soft bedding, and how it tended to drag one into slumber. He knew these things, and it warmed his aching heart to feel them wash over him again, for these things meant he was with her.

They sat together on the edge of the bed. Marian took his hand in hers and said, “I'm guessing that the mothers said they won’t marry us.”

“And then some. They questioned the truth of your vows and admonished my actions from the day I met you. The idea that we could have a chaste marriage was absurd to them. I lost my temper, and they too blamed that on you. All things being equal, it's not how I thought my parting from the chantry would play out when the time came.”

“Parting from the chantry? You don't mean—”

“I left,” Sebastian stated. “To try to make amends now would only delay the inevitable. I can’t be a brother and Starkhaven’s prince, and… Marian, love, we both know they’re right. The way you make me feel, the things I want for…” Sebastian moved his hand to trail his fingers across Marian’s thigh. “No amount of prayer stems the tide.”

Marian shifted, leaning her body towards him so that her velvet clothes hugged the curve of her body. Her breath brushed Sebastian’s ear as she purred, “Keep talking.”

“You prove me right so easily, love. How many of my thoughts did you share, I wonder? Just what were you thinking when you were on that altar under my hands?” He grabbed her under the knee and pulled her to straddle his lap. She sunk her weight down and ground herself forward over his crotch until her hips were flush with his abdomen.

“I was thinking about how badly I wished that instead of your hands, it was those pretty lips of yours on me.”

“M-Maker,” Sebastian groaned, grabbing harder onto Marian’s legs, “say that again.”

“Hmm? You like when I call you pretty?” 

Sebastian’s breath quickened and he began to sweat under his armor as Marian spoke, low and slow. “You want me to tell you how your skin is soft and warm like velvet, and how I love to stare at those baby blue eyes of yours, and how long your lashes look when you kneel for prayer?”

“I… f-fuck, Marian…” Sebastian shuddered as Marian’s hands began to roam his body, subtly undoing the straps on his armor.

“I’ll tell you what I want, my dear. I want you to put that pretty mouth of yours to work,” Marian pushed him down onto the bed, “and then I want you to look up at me with those big, beautiful eyes while I ride you and tell you how sweet you look falling to pieces beneath me.”

Words failed Sebastian and he let his head fall back onto the bed. A weak moan escaped his throat. Marian pulled his armor off and dropped it to the floor, teasing her fingers along the edges of his underclothes as she did. Slowly, achingly slowly she untied her own robe and slipped it off her shoulders before lifting the hem of the shirt she wore under it. She smirked before it was high enough to reveal her breasts and let it fall. She pushed her hips back over him as she leaned her face down next to his ear.

“How does that sound to you,  _ pretty boy _ ?”

A choked gasp was all the sound Sebastian could muster, his very breath stolen by the sweet praise. He gathered the strength to roll so that Marian was under him and latched onto her neck with his  _ pretty _ lips. Marian moaned with abandon, and Sebastian felt spurred on. He kissed her rough and wet, leaving bruises as he moved down from her jaw to the collar of her shirt. He wasted no time in pulling up her shirt and taking in the radiance; Marian again lay before him, nipples hard, her lip caught in her teeth. The reservations of the Chantry were all but forgotten now, and Sebastian was ravenous with desire. He slid his hands up to her nipples and pinched them, groaning in pleasure when Marian gasped and arched her back. His mouth found the tender flesh and he bit down on it, taking care to leave a bite mark before trailing the tip of his tongue down to her nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it, swirling with his tongue and grazing with his teeth.

“Oh, yes!” Marian moaned, pulling at Sebastian’s shirt. He sat up long enough to pull it off. Marian’s hands trailed down his chest and abs before curling in the trail of soft, dark hair leading down into his pants. “Just as lovely as I imagined,” she hummed.

Marian’s words and the proximity of her hands caused Sebastian’s cock to twitch hard. “The things you do to me, love,” he murmured desperately, reverently. He lowered himself from the edge of the bed to the floor and removed the remainder of Marian’s clothes. After tossing the garments aside with his armor, he guided Marian’s bare legs to rest on his shoulders. He brushed his lips along the inside of one thigh, decorating it with soft kisses and gentle nips while his hands held her in place. In moments he was at her pussy, and felt pride to see it dripping wet. He savored the tangy smell of her— so much stronger than when it had been mere remnants on his fingers— before plunging forward to open her folds with his tongue.

It had been years since he’d pleasured a woman like this, and even then it had been irreverent and careless, a courtesy to a stranger before they returned the favor. Hawke deserved better. Sebastian wanted to  _ earn _ the feeling of her muscled thighs clenching around his head. He wanted to  _ earn _ the privilege of his name leaping from her throat. Marian might have been the first woman he felt more than lust for. Let Sebastian prove his love through this service to her.

He swept up slowly with the flat of his tongue until he found the folds of her clitoris. Her hands were in his hair now. He caught her clit in his mouth and sucked back slowly, teasing the tip of his tongue in to graze across the bundle of nerves. He let go with a smile when her thighs twitched her hands tightened in his hair. He shifted down to her entrance and opened his mouth to reach his tongue as far into her as he could. He dragged his tongue in and out, licking back and forth across every inch of her walls that she could reach. Marian rolled her hips and crossed her legs behind Sebastian, locking his head in place.

Sebastian felt the vibrations of her moaning through her body. His name tumbled from her lips and his heart skipped a beat. As he moved back up to her clitoris, he let go with one hand in order to undo the laces on his pants and pull out his cock. He started to stroke himself but pulled his hand away, recalling what Marian had promised to come next. Andraste preserve him, after so many years without release, the thought alone of finally feeling Marian’s twitching, clenching pussy around his cock almost put him over the edge.

Marian’s back arched and her moans became high gasps as he worked her clit. “Oh, Sebastian, don’t stop! It feels so good, I… I’m going to—”

Sebastian put more umph into his tongue’s strokes, and Marian’s words melted into a long, loud cry of pleasure. Her thighs squeezed harder against his head and he felt her pussy twitching. After a few moments Marian relaxed, breathing deeply as she rode out the orgasm. She lowered her legs from his shoulders and sat up with a stretch. “Oh, Maker… You can’t find that at the Blooming Rose. Oh, but look at you, Seb,” she cooed, pinching Sebastian’s chin and lifting his face, “That pretty face has gotten so messy. And after all that…” Sebastian shivered and his eyes fluttered closed. Marian trailed her thumb across his lower lip. “... your beautiful lips are so very red. Get up here.”

Sebastian had barely seated himself on the bed before Marian was straddling him again. She pushed him onto the bed and pressed her body on his, kissing him more with teeth than lip. His cock brushed against her pussy— intentionally, he was sure. “Marian,” he groaned, and grabbed her ass in an attempt to pull her down onto him.

Marian chuckled darkly, smiling against his lips. “The Maker teaches us patience, my love.” She pushed herself upright and smirked at his frustration. “Perhaps… Sebastian, may I tie you to the bed?”

“... Tie me?” Sebastian asked. Bondage was not something he had ever sought to try; in his youth it had seemed a lot of theatrics for little gain. But then, he had never thought of himself as the one being tied up.

“Nothing over the top,” Marian explained. “Just a ribbon around your wrists and tied to the post,” she paused, guiding Sebastian’s hands up over his head, “to keep eager hands where they belong.”

“Oh, Maker, judge me whole…”

“If you don’t want to, it’s—”

“No, Marian, I…” Sebastian gasped, “ _ Please do _ . I want to try.”

Marian fell silent, then slowly smiled. She planted a kiss on Sebastian’s forehead, then stood from the bed. She kicked through the pile of their clothes until she found her robe, then pulled the sash from it. She guided Sebastian to lay with his wrists crossed over his head. His heart pounded with nervous anticipation as she neatly wrapped the sash around them and tied him in place. “You should consider maroon. It’s so lovely against your skin,” she said softly.

The fabric wasn’t abrasive, and Marian had tied it just tight enough to restrain him, but not to cause discomfort. He tested the bonds, but found his arms had only a couple inches to move. He bit and lip and squirmed as a new feeling of vulnerability settled in him. Marian smirked, trailing her fingertips down from his hands, across his chest, and down to his cock. She drew one finger slowly up it’s length. The lightness of her touch was electricity in his skin, and he bucked his hips, aching for more.

“Stop teasing, please!” Sebastian moaned out. He twisted his arms, desperate to find relief even if he had to provide it himself, but the sash held him firm.

“Tell me exactly what you want. Your voice is so sweet when you beg.”

“Marian, I—” Sebastian gasped in frustration. Never had a woman held him enraptured like this, entirely bent to her whims. But he would beg, he would grovel if it pleased her so, if it meant she would reward him with release. “I want… I want you to ride my cock. I want to feel you around me. I need it, I need to cum, please. Please.”

“Since you’ve been such a good boy,” Marian smiled and straddled him again, positioning herself over his cock. He strained his neck to watch, and saw her cum had run down her thighs, leaving them glistening in the firelight as though with the holy oil. 

Marian lowered herself slowly, guiding the head of his cock to her entrance with one hand. Sebastian shuddered when the sensations struck him. The heat of her pussy, the slick of her cum, the shifting of her muscles around him, all of it worked to draw a guttural groan out of him. He rolled his hips, pushing  further inside and Marian let out a breathy sigh as she sank lower. She wasted no time in pleasuring herself on his cock. Her previous orgasm had left her soft and sensitive, and her pussy twitched with every movement. Sebastian let his head fall back onto the bed, overwhelmed by the feelings of sex.

“So soft and sweet, and you feel so good inside me,” Marian cooed. “Would you blush like that if I called you cute in front of the lay sisters, pretty boy?”

“Marian!” Sebastian gasped, feeling his face burn as hot as his loins. He couldn’t last with this treatment, he was putty in her hands. “Marian, you have to get off, I’m going to—”

But Marian took him fully inside her and leaned forward over him. “Every prince needs an heir, my love.” 

The purr of her voice did him in. He shuddered as orgasm came upon him. He could not have imagined how it would feel after so long without it and as he came he cried out, almost in pain for how his nerves burned. As the first waves passed the tension eased and he fell limp, weakly bucking his hips to draw out the sensation. Marian lifted herself enough that Sebastian’s cock slipped out of her and fell flaccid onto his thigh. Sebastian barely noticed, moans still humming in his throat as his eyes fell closed again.

Marian shifted around him, and after a few moments his wrists were freed from the sash. Marian laid beside him, tucking herself against his side with one arm slung across his chest. As he regained clarity, he shifted onto his side and pulled her close to his chest.

“Did you enjoy it?” Marian asked, looking up at him.

“It was… hah, it was one to remember. I… I didn’t expect to break my celibacy so soon.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sebastian. I didn’t even stop to think—”

“It’s alright, love. Just because I didn’t expect it doesn’t mean I regret it. But, Marian,” Sebastian propped himself up with one arm to look at her properly, “I don’t want… I don’t want  _ us  _ to become merely  _ this _ . Bodily pleasures or no, I am in love with you. You’re the most wonderful woman I know, and I hate to imagine a life where I forget that.”

“Oh, Sebastian,” Marian placed a hand on his cheek, “you worry yourself too much. I fell in love with a passionate, kind hearted man. We won’t lose that to a bit of lust.”

Sebastian sighed and hugged Marian to him. No matter his sins, the Maker blessed him with her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written. Of course it had to be the celibate church boy. Lmk what you think :)


End file.
